Debajo de la rosa llUnder the rosell
by PetiteFee24
Summary: Kaname y Zero pelean, Zero se va y termina metido en serios problemas con un par de crueles aristócratas que quieren enseñarle su lugar.¿Kaname escuchará a Zero y se mantendrá alejado, o escuchará a su corazón e irá justo a tiempo para salvarlo?
1. Probar que estás equivocado

**Debajo de la rosa (Under the rose)  
**Por Blackened Wing

**Rating:** M

**Resumen**: Kaname y Zero pelean, por lo que Zero se va intempestivamente, solo para terminar metido en serios problemas con un par de crueles aristócratas que le quieren enseñar cuál es su lugar. ¿Kaname escuchará lo que Zero _dijo_, y se mantendrá alejado, o escuchará a su corazón e irá a buscarlo justo a tiempo para salvarlo?

**Advertencias:** Violencia, sangre, desnudez e intento de violación. Por favor, ten en cuenta las advertencias, ya que algunas partes de la historia son muy oscuras. Si las situaciones non-con (sin consentimiento) o violencia te incomodan mucho, por favor no leas.

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero, PersonajeOriginal x Zero (non con)

**Notas de la autora: **Los responsables de esta pequeña historia son mis grandiosos reviewers. Ya que muchos pedían un escenario Kaname-salva a- Zero en mi historia _"Crimson Door"_ (Puerta Carmesí), mi musa se puso a trabajar y esta historia es el resultado. No está situada en un tiempo o lugar específicos. Lo único importante es asumir que Kaname y Zero ya son uno solo. El título de la historia es tomado (de nuevo) de una canción de H.I.M. del mismo nombre. Los títulos de los capítulos también salen de la letra de dicha canción. Por favor, toma un momento para revisar la letra de "Under the Rose" en Google, y entonces sabrás por que elegí esos títulos. Considero que la canción le va muy bien a la historia. :) Me temo que esta historia no tiene una trama, en sí es muy simple, se trata acerca de dolor/confort. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creadora Matsuri Hino. Los pedí prestados sin autorización, pero con gran afecto. Esta historia sólo existe con el propósito de entretener, no para ganar dinero.

**Notas de la traductora:** Esta historia pertenece, como dice arriba, a Blackened Wing, que es en verdad una magnífica escritora y me dio permiso de traducirla en español. La verdad es que no hay muchos fanfics en español de esta pareja y, en fin, hay que compartir ;). Intenté hacer la traducción lo más fiel posible para conservar la genialidad de la autora. El link a la historia original está en mi perfil y si pueden chequen el resto de sus historias. Sin más, a disfrutar XD.

**Capítulo Primero: "Probar que estás equivocado" (To Prove You Wrong)**

El aire movía las copas de los árboles en aquel parque oscuro, anunciando la tormenta que se acercaba. Justo debajo del movimiento susurrante del follaje, otro tipo de tormenta se estaba llevando a cabo.

Un joven de cabello plateado caminaba molesto a través del exuberante parque recién podado. La elegante chaqueta que traía puesta contrastaba fuertemente con los múltiples piercings y el gran tatuaje en un costado de su cuello.

Al contrario, el chico alto de cabello oscuro que le alcanzaba con rapidez lucía completamente natural con la ropa elegante y formal, como si fuese una segunda piel para él.

"Zero, ¿qué sucede? Deja de actuar como un niño..." Una mano se posó en el hombro de Zero, deteniéndolo y tratando de hacer que se volteara.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Zero se giró rápidamente y empujó bruscamente a su acompañante. El vampiro de cabello oscuro dio un paso atrás, pero atrapó la muñeca del exhumano y lo acercó hacia él.

"¡Cálmate y deja de estar hacienda una escena!" Kaname dijo entre dientes, zarandeando un poco a Zero. Estaba a punto de enojarse tanto como el cazador y definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar las actitudes típicas de Zero. El cazador había salido estrepitosamente de la fiesta, como caballo desbocado, y Kaname se había encontrado en la incómoda decisión de dejarlo ir ofendido o de salir a perseguirlo. El hecho de haber elegido esta última, sin duda que causaría todo tipo de habladurías. En corto, Zero lo había avergonzado hasta el hueso en frente de sus amigos y asociados.

Zero intentó fútilmente liberar su brazo, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Kaname. "¡Suelta mi brazo, Kaname, o realmente _te haré_ un escena!". Gruñó enojado, lanzando un no recomendado golpe a su amante ocasional.

Kaname atrapó fácilmente el otro brazo de Zero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe, ahora sostenía ambas muñecas. Probablemente, eso era algo bueno, ya que de otra forma se hubiera visto tentado a regresar el golpe. "Si eres incapaz de comportarte como un adulto maduro, al menos dime por qué demonios estás tan enojado."

Zero le miró con odio, un profundo y salvaje dolor debajo de la abrazadora furia que destellaba en sus ojos. Como si Kaname no _supiera_. Y si en verdad él no sabía... bueno eso dolía aún más.

"Te dije que yo no quería venir a este evento en primer lugar, y me obligaste," Zero dijo en lugar de contestar. "No es como si alguien me quisiere allí. Ese es _tu_ círculo, Kuran. _Tu_ escenario. No el mío. Así que… sólo vete con tus amigos y olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kaname frunció más el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que una ola de dolor lo atravesaba. Odiaba como Zero siempre lo alejaba, siempre actuando como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con la vida del sangrepura. "_Yo_ quería que estuvieras ahí." Kaname respondió. "¿Por qué no es suficiente para ti?"

"¡Por qué no!" Zero estaba de nuevo forcejeando para poderse liberar. Estaba dolido, enojado, y despotricando de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo. "¡No te _pertenezco,_ Kaname! ¡No tengo que acompañarte pretendiendo ser como tú! ¡Y no tengo que ir por ahí vestido como un maniquí para ser el blanco de las burlas de todos!"

Un atisbo de entendimiento empezó a iluminar a Kaname. "Zero, ¿esto es por lo que dijo Ryo? ¡Olvídalo! Es un imbécil que se cree gracioso; no puedes permitir que personas como esas te afecten tanto..."

Los ojos de Zero mostraron por un momento el profundo dolor que él no pudo contener por completo. Claro que él sabía. Sabía que debía de esperar todo tipo de bromas acerca de exhumanos y cazadores que eran susurradas nada bajo cuando él estaba cerca. El entendía que era natural que todos asumieran que debido a que acompañaba a Kaname, él era una clase de sirviente o esclavo. ¿Y qué con eso? ¡No le importaba un carajo lo que la bandada de chupasangres en la fiesta o en donde fuera pensaran de él! No era como si él _quisiera _pertenecer al mundo vampírico. Lo que _sí_ le importaba un carajo…era lo que Kaname pensara de él.

"Te reíste," Zero gruñó bajo, su voz decepcionada. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero después de todo lo que había pasado era… era demasiado. "Te reíste como todos los demás."

Kaname abrió y cerró los ojos en sorpresa. "Zero... yo no... digo yo..." Soltó una de las muñecas del cazador y se pasó la mano por el cabello, de pronto frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. "_Dios__,_ no te lo tomes tan personal, solo estaba siendo educado." Era una excusa endeble y lo sabía. La verdad es que él no veía a Zero como un exhumano. Él era sólo... _Zero_. Único y completamente especial. No había pensado en el cazador cuando el estúpido chiste fue contado, y... de acuerdo... si _había_ sido un poco gracioso, pero...

Zero encogió los hombros como si no le importara y torció la muñeca que seguía siendo sujetada por Kaname.

"Sí. Claro." Sabía que muy dentro de sí, Kaname realmente pensaba que el chiste había sido divertido. Sabía que a pesar de ser de forma inconsciente, el sangrepura tenía el arquetipo mental vampírico que decía que Zero estaba por debajo de él – un tipo de criatura viviente inferior. _Eso_ era lo que dolía.

"Como si sólo fuese que eras _educado_ cuando le dijiste a ese tal Shoji que yo era tu _esclavo._" Zero no se iba a calmar. Toda la noche había sido una cosa tras otra y no se había sentido así de miserable en mucho tiempo. "¿Crees que no lo escuché? ¡Tal vez sea _sólo_ un exhumano, Kaname, pero no estoy _tan_ sordo!"

"¡Ahora te estás comportando como un estúpido!" Kaname reclamó con irritada incredulidad. "Nunca dije algo como eso."

"Oh sí lo hiciste, le dijiste claramente. _'Kiriyu me pertenece' _Te escuché decir exactamente esas palabras. '_Él es mío'._ Bueno, adivina qué, Kaname. ¡_No_ lo soy! ¡Así que quítame tus _asquerosas_ manos sangrepura de mí, o juro que voy intentar lastimarte!"

Zero sacó la Bloody Rose de debajo de su chaqueta con su mano libre, la cadena destellando ligeramente con la luz de las estrellas mientras que presionaba la boquilla en el pecho de Kaname.

Kaname no le tenía miedo a la pistola. Bien podría arrancarle el brazo a Kiryu fácilmente antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo, y sabía que Zero realmente no la usaría contra él sin provocación previa. Pero el hecho de que él estuviera actuando tan peligrosamente, le decía que tan alterado estaba el cazador.

Los ojos se Kaname se oscurecieron. ¿_Eso_ era lo que tenía tan molesto a Zero? ¿Qué Kaname había dicho que él era suyo? ¿Qué Kaname lo había _protegido_? Kaname sintió como el dolor atravesó su pecho ante el violento rechazo de Zero.

"Bien. Si así es como te sientes, entonces vete. Haz lo que se te venga en gana," el sangre pura dijo en tono pausado, liberando bruscamente el brazo de Zero. "Y no regreses."

Zero metió de nuevo el arma en su cinturón y dio un paso atrás, masajeando su lastimada muñeca, sus ojos mirando fijamente a Kaname por un minuto. Su corazón ardía dolorosamente.

"¡No lo pensaba hacer! Regresa a donde perteneces, Kaname, y déjame hacer lo mismo," dijo con la voz más quebrada de lo que habría querido, alejándose torpemente antes de voltearse y empezar a correr adentrándose en la oscuridad del parque.

Kaname no lo siguió esta vez, se quedó parado viendo al cazador alejarse y preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar. ¿Realmente le acababa de decir que no regresara? Zero no haría eso, ¿cierto?

_Zero... _el sangrepura se dio cuenta que estaba apretando tanto los puños que sus uñas se estaba hundiendo dolorosamente en sus palmas. Girando en sus pies, Kaname se dirigió hacia las luces distantes del salón y la fiesta que aún seguía cerca del lago. Realmente ya no tenía ganas de hablar ni de ver a nadie, pero tenía que regresar y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, tanto por Zero como por él. Nadie podía saber la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, los dos perderían demasiada credibilidad en sus respectivos mundos.

A la _mierda_ con todo... ¿por qué Zero ni siquiera _intentaba _comprenderlo? Las palabras del exhumano resonaban en su cabeza. _Asqueroso sangrepura_... _Regresa a donde perteneces_... Kaname apretó la mandíbula con fueza. Bien. Lo haría. Y si Zero quería volverlo a ver, debería de intentar actuar más como un adulto racional y menos como un niño malcriado.

Zero se perdió en lo más profundo del oscuro parque, tropezando con los árboles, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza y tranquilizarse. Tal vez había exagerado un poco. Usualmente, las estúpidas burlas, las ligeras, las sutiles y no tan sutiles mofas provenientes de vampiros de una clase superior, se le resbalaban. Pero... no podía sacarse de el tono tan casual que había usado Kaname. _Oh, ¿él? Él es mío._ Como si Zero no tuviese siquiera un nombre, como si fuera su perro o algo así. ¿Así era como Kaname realmente lo veía? Sabía que su relación con Kaname no podía catalogarse como _normal_ pero maldito él si se convertía en otra _posesión _del sangre pura.

_Y no regreses._ BIEN. ¡Ni de loco lo haría! Él no necesitaba esto... A Zero le costaba trabajo respirar.

Estaba tan alterado, que le tomó un minuto detectar la presencia de otros vampiros hasta que estaban bastante cerca. Había dos, un castaño y un rubio. Los dos eran hombres, ninguno familiar. Los sentidos de cazador de Zero le dijeron que eran aristócratas. Su vestimenta indicaba que probablemente venían de la fiesta, pero Zero no los había visto ahí. De hecho, él y Kaname habían llegado tarde al evento, así que era probable que aquellos dos se habían escapado para divertirse en privado antes de ellos llegaran.

Zero se detuvo en seco, ojos entrecerrados y su mano deslizándose automáticamente debajo de su chaqueta por su pistola. No porque los dos hombres fueran vampiros, sino por lo que estaban haciendo.

Tenían a una chica humana atrapada en medio de ellos. Estaba vestida con ropa de deporte y vestía una sudadera con el logo de una universidad cercana. Probablemente se trataba de una estudiante que intentando liberar estrés de una noche de estudio, había salido a trotar un poco al parque. Desafortunadamente, hoy no había sido una buena noche para estar sola en el parque.

El vampiro castaño estaba sujetando la espalda de la joven hacia él, una mano en su boca para sofocar los gritos y para inclinar su cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su cuello. El rubio tenía sus manos debajo de la sudadera, subiéndola para poner su cuerpo al descubierto. La mujer peleaba con fiereza, pero en definitiva no era oponente para sus atacantes.

"Hey, ahora relájate... esto no te va a doler..." el rubio murmuró perversamente, llevando su boca a un lado del cuello de la chica mientras que su compañero tomaba el otro. La mujer dio un pequeño, sofocado chillido de terror al sentir los afilados colmillos en su piel, una evidente incredulidad y pánico se mostraban en su rostro.

"Hey, hey... dije _relájate_..." el castaño se burlo, y le debió de haber hecho algo por que la chica se soltó en sus brazos. Seguía evidentemente consiente, pero ya no peleaba mientras que rubio le quitaba el sujetador y el castaño empezaba a morderla.

"¡Déjenla ir!" Ordenó Zero, sosteniendo la Bloody Rose al nivel de la cabeza del vampiro más cercano. "¡Ahora!"

Los dos vampiros voltearon a mirarlo, más molestos que alarmados. El brillo en sus ojos indicaba que estaban borrachos. Por supuesto que sintieron a Zero acercarse, pero él era otro vampiro que además era exhumano, así que no le prestaron atención. Alguien de su nivel no tenía injerencia en los asuntos de los nobles y le miraron como si estuviera loco.

"Lárgate de aquí, _'D_," Dijo despectivamente el castaño, usando el término despreciativo para denominar a los exhumanos y con el que Zero ya se había familiarizado.

"Sí, antes de que te reportemos con tu dueño," dijo irritado el rubio aristócrata.

Zero no estaba sorprendido. "Dije _déjenla ir,_ o les vuelo la cabeza," dijo con una calma mortal, apuntando con el arma en su mano.

Los dos vampiros rieron, pero su risa se volvió sonidos de sorpresa y dolor cuando Zero disparó un tiro de advertencia que le dio certeramente al rubio en la cabeza, volándole parte de la oreja. No buscaba matar a alguien, sabía que era mejor no causar ese tipo de problema sin una buena razón, pero sí quería hacerles ver que hablaba enserio.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste pequeño engendro...?" el rubio dijo entre dientes, avanzado torpemente y apretando la herida de su oreja sangrante. Había una intención asesina en sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse, pero su compañero lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

"Olvídalo, no vale la pena," dijo el castaño, señalando significativamente con la cabeza el arma que Zero todavía tenía apuntando hacia ellos. El castaño se encogió de hombros y empujó a la chica hacia Zero. "¿La quieres? Tómala."

El rubio siseó rabiosamente, pero su amigo sólo apretó su brazo y le tiró una mirada. "Vamos, larguémonos de aquí."

El rubio hizo una cara, pero dejó de discutir. "Sí, de todas formas algo apesta aquí," dijo con una sonrisa torcida, lanzándole a Zero una mirada venenosa antes de que los dos se alejaran hasta desaparecer.

Zero atrapó a la temblorosa chica cuando se tropezó y casi cae al suelo. Observó inquieto por un momento a los dos vampiros retirarse antes de volver su atención a la víctima.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad. Ella, nerviosa, se bajaba la blusa, casi trepada encima de su salvador desconocido. La joven temblaba como una hoja, pero no parecía tener daño alguno. No la habían mordido, pero ella sabía lo cerca que había estado y le miraba con terror.

"E-Ellos eran vampiros..." susurró como si no pudiera creerlo. "No estoy loca, señor, ¡No estoy loca! Ellos iban a..."

"Shhh..." Zero la tranquilizó, sosteniéndola suavemente. "Ya todo está bien." Guardó su arma de nuevo debajo de su chaqueta y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. Con la otra, tomó una pequeña botella que parecía ser sales aromáticas y la destapó, sosteniéndola bajo su nariz. Ella empezó a protestar que estaba bien, pero en el momento que el que el humo llegó a su nariz se quedó callada e inmóvil.

"Todo fue un mal sueño," Zero murmuró. "Nada de esto fue real. Ahora, vas a trotar a casa y a dormir un poco. Fue una noche normal, un paseo normal en el parque, no pasó nada..."

"No pasó nada..." la mujer repitió mecánicamente, pero en paz.

Zero casi se sintió un poco culpable, pero era lo mejor. El secreto sobre la existencia de los vampiros tenía que ser protegido, y de cualquier forma la chica no necesita estas memorias.

Observó como la joven se alejaba trotando, sin percatarse lo cerca que estuvo de morir esa noche. Zero volvió a tapar la botella y la puso de vuelta en su bolsillo. No es que _necesitara _de las sales especiales para poder alterar la memoria, pero hacían el proceso más rápido y fácil.

Zero se preguntaba quienes habían sido aquellos imbéciles. Kaname se iba a encabronar cuando le contara acerca de esto... Zero detuvo el pensamiento. Considerando que no se hablaban, no era como si le fuera a contar a Kaname en un momento cercano, ¿verdad?

Los sentidos cazadores de Zero gritaron, pero no le permitieron quitarse a tiempo cuando algo fuerte y pesado le pegó en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente fue a por su pistola pero sus brazos fueron sujetados con fuerza detrás de su espalda. Zero respondió con un movimiento brusco que sus atacantes no esperaban. Rodó, peleando y golpeando al letal y fuerte cuerpo que intentaba someterlo. Era el vampiro castaño de antes. Cuando por fin había conseguido sacar su arma, un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago le sacó el aire a Zero.

El vampiro rubio también había regresado, y pateó con fuerza a Zero en la cabeza y el codo, haciendo que el dolor atravesara su brazo y sus dedos se entumieran soltando el arma. La pistola cayó en el pasto, desplazándose un par de metros en la lucha. El rubio la alcanzó primero y antes de que Zero se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, oyó el sonido del gatillo y sintió un horrible dolor atravesar su hombro.

Cálida sangre se deslizaba del agujero hacia su hombro y los sentidos de Zero agonizaban en dolor. Luchó para despejar su cabeza de los arrolladores efectos del arma mientras que el castaño lo incorporaba por la fuerza. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser un cazador _vampiro _de vampiros. Sus propias armas podían ser usadas en su contra.

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! _Zero no debía de haber sido sorprendido de esta manera, debió de haber sabido que no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente y que probablemente estaban planeando algo como esto. Tal vez, consiente o inconscientemente, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con vampiros bajo la influencia de Kaname. Vampiros que si bien podrían actuar, generalmente obedecían las reglas. Este par definitivamente no era de esos. Habían salido esta noche por sangre y _diversión_. Zero les había quitado su premio, así que iban a tomar lo que querían de él.

El rubio, todavía con el rostro parcialmente manchado de sangre, sonrío siniestramente mientras miraba el arma en su mano y la dejaba caer al pasto. Era obvio que no le gustaba tocarla, a pesar de su efectividad. "Las armas antivampiros duelen, ¿cierto 'D?"gruñó, acercándose y agarrando con fuerza el hombro lastimado de Zero.

El vampiro enterró los dedos en la carne lastimada y Zero apretó los dientes debido al dolor.

"¡No tanto como te va a doler a ti!" Zero escupió furibundo. A pesar del dolor, dio un codazo en el estómago al castaño, tratándose de zafar del agarre.

Los brazos del castaño se cerraron viciosamente sobre su pecho y de pronto sintió algo extraño cernirse sobre él. Sus miembros se sentían extraños y pesados, sus músculos débiles y torpes. Era como estar siendo inyectado con un tranquilizante muy potente. Se percató que era obra del castaño. El debilitamiento entumecedor debía de ser su poder. Zero lo había observado en la chica, y ahora estaba sintiendo el efecto sobre él. Trató de pelear pero no podía, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

El pánico se apoderó de Zero cuando su cuerpo se soltó complacientemente en los brazos de su captor.

"Así está mejor..." el vampiro murmuró con malicia desde su espalda."Creo que el 'D necesita una lección acerca de lo peligroso que es jugar con armas. ¿No lo crees así, Masaki?" preguntó con intenciones perversas.

El rubio, Masaki, asintió. "Oh si, definitivamente. Así como una lección de cómo respetar y obedecer a sus superiores..." consintió, acercándose y quitando con rudeza la arruinada chaqueta formal de Zero de sus hombros.

Zero respingó, pero era incapaz de pelear mientras que Masaki le quitaba la chaqueta y agarraba el cuello de la camisa de vestir que tenía abajo. La camisa estaba manchada de rojo carmesí de un lado debido a la sangre que escurría del hombro de Zero. Masaki jaló bruscamente la tela, rompiendo la camisa para abrirla y los botones salieron disparados de la abusada prenda.

Su compañero quitó rápidamente del camino el cuello de la camisa, succionando y lamiendo el lado sin tatuaje del cuello del cazador.

"Aléjate. De. Mí." Zero dijo entre dientes, todavía podía controlar su voz. Pero, los otros dos sólo rieron.

"Tienes que aprender cuál es tu lugar, 'D. No te preocupes, te lo dejaremos claro..." el castaño murmuró en una oscura y malévola promesa, a la vez que ayudaba a su compañero a quitarle a Zero lo que le quedaba de la camisa. Los dedos de Masaki se cerraron sobre el cinturón del cazador, empezando a desabrocharlo y Zero los miró con odio, luchando torpemente, como si estuviera muy drogado.

"Que te den," escupió enojado, atacando verbalmente ya que no podía hacerlo de manera física. El terror se estaba apoderando de él, pero estaba tratando de pretender lo contrario.

"Alexander... ¿haz algo con respeto a su boca, si?" Masaki pidió distraído desabrochando el cinturón de Zero y luego sus pantalones.

Alexander lamió el cuelo de Zero. "No, yo quiero su cuello, _tú_ haz algo con su boca..." ronroneó.

Zero se tensó al sentir cómo los colmillos de Alexander se hundían si piedad en su cuello. No había sido mordido por nadie excepto Kaname en mucho tiempo. Con Kaname... era íntimo e intenso. Esto... era una violación asquerosa y dolorosa.

"Déjandome hacer todo el trabajo duro..." Masaki se quejó y se incorporó, agarrando un bruscamente el cabello de Zero y jalándolo hasta que su boca se abrió por la fuerza. Masaki lo tomó en una ruda, y dolorosa imitación de un beso, castigándolo mientras que sus colmillos y dientes desgarraban, sensual pero cruelmente, los labios y lengua del cazador, saboreando el sabor de su sangre.

Zero se retorcía y gruñía desesperadamente a la vez que los vampiros lo apresaban por delante y por detrás. Masaki apretó fuertemente la herida en su hombro, haciéndolo gritar suavemente dentro de aquel beso brutal. A Zero, sus rodillas ya no lo sostenían y su peso era sostenido por los vampiros que estaban abusando de él.

Alexander deslizó sus manos por debajo de la banda elástica de los calzoncillos de Zero y los bajó hasta la cadera. El corazón de Zero se aceleró precipitadamente al tiempo que lo desnudaban, debido a la enferma humillación que lo embargaba. No había duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones y Zero sintió un miedo puro y burbujeante en la boca del estómago, junto con rabia e indignación.

Las uñas afiladas de Maski recorrían su cuerpo, dejando surcos profundos y sangrantes a lo largo de su pecho y costados. Iban a divertirse con este exhumano imprudente, y probablemente quedaría muy poco de él cuando terminaran. Masaki dejó caer su cabeza al otro lado del cuello de Zero. El tatuaje no sabía muy bien cuando lo lamió, pero mordió a Zero de todas maneras, bebiendo profusamente. La sangre del chico sabía bien. Sabía _muy _bien. Sorprendentemente bien para un exhumano. Masaki se preguntó qué o de quién había estado bebiendo para terminar sabiendo tan rico.

Zero, con sangre corriendo a lo largo de su barbilla, dejo caer su cabeza en una confusa agonía mientras los dos vampiros se alimentaban de él al mismo tiempo. Bebían con demasiado apremio, demandantemente y no llegaba suficiente sangre a su cerebro. Su cabeza daba vueltas y luces pasaban ante sus ojos como estrellas fugaces.


	2. Quiero regresar a casa

_A/N: Bueno, este es el último capítulo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! __¡Muchas gracias por los asombrosos reviews! _

_T/N: Yeyyyy, terminé. *baile triunfal* Tengo planeado seguir traduciendo otras historias de VK, así que esperen nuevas cositas. He intentado, de nuevo, ser lo más fiel a la historia, lo cuál se complicó un poco debido a que en este capítulo en particular hay muchos verbos que no existen como tal en el español, así que una traducción literal carecía de sentido. Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer. _

**Capítulo Segundo: "Quiero regresar a casa" ("Want Back Home")**

Zero se sentía débil y enfermo cuando por fin los dos aristócratas sacaron sus colmillos de su cuello y lo aventaron al suelo. Olía el aroma del húmedo y recién podado pasto mientras presionaban fuertemente su cara contra la tierra.

"Aquí es dónde perteneces," Alexander siseó malévolamente en su oído a la vez que se subía a su espalda, montándolo. Volvió a meter viciosamente la cabeza del exhumano en la tierra. "Debes ser servil y esperar a ser usado, como una buena perra. Tu amo debió haberte enseñado eso."

Afiladas uñas lastimaban la espalda de Zero y dos bocas lamían los rastros de sangre que surgían. Manos inmisericordes lo incorporaron con rudeza en cuatro. Zero estaba demasiado débil, había perdido demasiada sangre para sostenerse por sí mismo, y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Esto no le gusto nada a sus asaltantes quienes lo levantaron y colocaron de nuevo.

"¡Quédate así!" Ordenó Alexander, pero Zero estaba mareado, le dolía todo y definitivamente no tenía ganas de obedecer. Su propio peso le hizo caer al piso de nuevo.

Masaki se movió y sacó el cinturón de Zero de la olvidada pila de ropa. Agarró la hebilla y enrolló el cinturón una vez en su puño antes de empezar a azotar la espalda desprotegida del chico.

El cuero se hundía en su piel dejando líneas ardientes en su piel desnuda. Zero se retorció y contuvo un grito de dolor. Sus captores encontraron esto divertido, así que Masaki le azotó una y otra vez. Descargó en Zero con crueldad, golpeando su espalda, sus hombros, trasero y muslos – todo lo que estaba al alcance - mientras sometían al cazador que intentaba luchar. Los viciosos azotes dejaban verdugones y moretones en su pálida piel y como también seguían castigando la herida en la parte trasera de su hombro, pronto tenían a Zero gritando de dolor sin poder contenerse.

"¡Cuando te demos una orden, la cumples!" Masaki gruñó, deteniéndose por fin, pero manteniendo el cinturón enrollado en la mano en signo de amenaza mientras que Alexander levantaba por la fuerza a Zero para ponerlo sobre sus manos y rodillas de nuevo. "Ahora, quédate así o te atiendes a las consecuencias, ¿lo entiendes?"

El cuerpo de Zero temblaba debido al dolor y a la pérdida de sangre. La herida anti-vampiro le había quitado la ventaja que representaba la habilidad de curación y estaba empezando a entrar en shock. Pero sí, entendía muy bien, y estaba demasiado débil y en agonía como hacerse lastimar más sólo por terquedad. Forzó a sus brazos que temblaban incontrolablemente a soportar su peso, su cabeza inclinada en dolor y vergüenza, su respiración entrecortada. _Por favor... por favor que esto no esté pasando..._

Alexander se hincó detrás de él, Masaki cerca de su cabeza, y Zero escuchó como los dos se bajaban el cierre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando desesperadamente estar en cualquier otro lugar. _Kaname... ¿dónde estás?_ En el estado tan vulnerable en el que estaba, en lo más profundo de su alma algo gritaba por el sangrepura. Era un instinto débil e incluso infantil, pero no lo podía evitar.

Pero Zero _sabía_ dónde estaba el sangrepura. Estaba de nuevo en la fiesta, muy lejos de Zero, justo como él le había dicho que quería. Zero había destruido ese lazo. Kaname no iba a ir a buscarlo. Nadie iba a hacerlo. Estaba en este infierno solo. Y probablemente moriría ahí.

Alexander separó más las rodillas de Zero y sujetó su cadera, jalándolo para atrás con fuerza. Los dedos de Zero se enterraron en la tierra y se quejó débilmente a través de sus dientes desesperadamente apretados. El castaño siseó en placer y hundió con rudeza sus dedos en la suave piel de la cadera del cazador.

Masaki agarró un puñado del cabello de Zero y levantó su cabeza. "Esto es para lo que sirves, 'D. _Nunca_ lo olvides," Susurró. "Si me muerdes, te lo corto," Advirtió. Llevó la cara de Zero a su entrepierna y Zero volvió a cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, desenado ya estar muerto.

De pronto, un frio glacial se apoderó de todo, como si una cortina helada descendiera sobre ellos, tan fría que parecía quebrar el pasto y hacer a los árboles temblar. La luz de las estrellas parecía haberse extinguido por completo bajo un velo de oscuridad sobrenatural y cada cabello de la nuca de los tres vampiros se erizó. Un miedo inhóspito e irracional se permeaba al oscurecido paraje como una presencia física malévola.

Zero reconoció la sensación un poco antes que los otros e irónicamente, a pesar de que su cuerpo debilitado temblaba como los otros dos... no era miedo lo que sentía, sino un afilado, casi doloroso destello de esperanza, aunque mezclado con una profunda y ardiente estocada de vergüenza.

Masaki fue aventado hacia atrás por un golpe invisible de energía quinésica en su pecho y una sombra borrosa aventó a Alexander lejos de Zero y lo tiró al pasto junto a su cómplice.

Los ojos de Kaname eran salvajes y feroces mientras los vigilaba, su mirada viajaba entre dónde se había colapsado el cuerpo sangriento de Zero en el pasto y dónde se hallaban ahora los dos objetos de su absoluto desprecio. El sangrepura parecía más alto de lo normal, con una aura oscura y tormentosa que lo envolvía como una capa nocturna, sus ojos como dos carbones al rojo vivo en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS creen que están haciendo?" la fúrica voz del sangrepura era letal, casi animal. "¿Cómo se _atreven_?" Kaname estaba tan enojado que casi era irreconocible. _**"¿Cómo se atreven?"**_

Los dos nobles estaban aterrados y con razón. No conocían a Kaname personalmente pero todos sabían _de_ él, y por supuesto que se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que él era un sangrepura.

"K-Ku-Kuran-sama... no-nosotros sólo estábamos en-enseñándole a este 'D su lugar..." Masaki tartamudeó muerto de miedo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que estaba cavando aún más profunda su tumba.

Si las miradas mataran, Masaki se habría vuelto polvo en ese momento. Los ojos de Kaname lo penetraron con asco y odio.

"¿Su _lugar_?" La voz se Kaname era un susurro. Apenas. Eso era incluso más atemorizante que si hubiese gritado.

Kaname se agachó, agarro un puñado del cabello de Masaki, sus dedos se enrollaron viciosamente en su cuello y lo levantó bruscamente hasta hincarlo. "¡Su _lugar_ es a mi lado, miserable, insulso, _gusano_, excusa de vampiro!" Kaname le dio un revés a Masaki en el rostro con cada palabra, fracturando mejillas y mandíbula.

El noble gruñía y gimoteaba de dolor, pero no intentaba escapar. No se atrevía a tratar de correr de un sangrepura.

Kaname lo dejó caer y posó su mirada llena de odio hacia Alexander que se encogió de miedo visiblemente. "El chico es mío, ¿me escuchaste?" Kaname dijo furioso, sujetando fuertemente la barbilla del castaño. Los dedos de su otra mano se habían extendido en largas, malévolas garras y desgarraron la camisa de Alexander así como su carne para resaltar lo que había dicho. "MÍO. ¿Entienden lo que eso _significa_?_" _Preguntó.

La mirada aterrorizada y abyecta en los ojos de los dos vampiros decía que sí entendían.

Zero estaba demasiado débil y mareado como para hacer algo más que quedarse tirado dónde había caído, pero una pequeña sensación de calidez recorría su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del sangrepura. Que extraño... había estado tan molesto con Kaname por haber dicho exactamente lo mismo con anterioridad, pero justo en ese momento... la protección posesiva en su voz le hacía sentir bien.

"Bien ¡quédense ahí!" Kaname dijo bruscamente, alejándose de los dos aristócratas y yendo hacia Zero. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y su cara se volvió completamente gentil cuando se arrodilló junto al cazador, pena y horror se podían leer en sus ojos oscuros cuando pudo percatarse en su totalidad del estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de su amante. Tocó el hombro del cazador con la más absoluta ternura. Rápidamente, Kaname se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, usando las dos para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Zero y acobijarlo del frío aire nocturno.

Zero se acurrucó en la protección que la ropa le brindaba, todavía tibia del calor de Kaname y llena de su esencia. Nunca lo admitiría, ni en un millón de años, pero lo hacía sentir a salvo.

Kaname tocó con suavidad el cabello plateado, sus ojos dolorosos con las cosas que no tenía idea de cómo decir. El sangrepura se incorporó, regresando con los dos otros vampiros, y ya no había ni un rastro de gentileza en sus ojos.

"Levántese," Kaname ordenó en un tono totalmente asqueado y los dos nobles se apresuraron a obedecer. Empezaron a subirse los pantalones, pero Kaname les lanzó una mirada siniestra. "No dije que pudieran hacer eso. Déjenlo." Había una intención asesina en sus ojos y ellos podían verlo.

"Desgárrense. Los dos. Usen sus garras," Kaname ordenó. En el instante, Masaki y Alexander obedecieron con dedos temblorosos, llevando vacilantes sus propias uñas en formas de garras a lo largo de su pecho y brazos respectivamente, gimiendo de dolor. No tenían opción. La necesidad de completa obediencia estaba grabado muy dentro de su ser. Si un sangrepura daba una orden, tenían que obedecer, no importando que les dijera que tenían que hacer.

El rostro de Kaname era duro e implacable. "De nuevo. Más profundo," ordenó. "Más rápido. En todo su cuerpo. No paren."

Los vampiros lo miraron con horror, pero ya estaban obedeciendo, garras abriendo y desgarrando su propia carne mientras despezaban ropa y piel en medio de aullidos de dolor y ruegos de clemencia.

Kaname los observó, imperturbable. Querían clemencia, pero no se la habían dado a Zero. Ellos habían... _oh Dios_... casi le enfermaba físicamente pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo. Eran cosas miserables, una desgracia para la existencia de los vampiros y no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por ellos.

"Kaname..." el débil sonido de la voz de Zero atrajo la atención del sangrepura. Zero se incorporó con mucha dificultad apoyado en su codo, abrazando el abrigo de Kaname hacia él. El sangrepura se encontraba arrodillado junto a él en un segundo, un brazo deslizándose debajo de los hombros del exhumano para sujetarlo.

Zero estaba viendo a Alexander y Masaki con los ojos dilatados en fascinado horror. Su ropa estaba hecha trizas y manchada completamente de carmesí; sus cuerpos y rostros se estaban convirtiendo en una masa sanguinolenta. Gritaban mientras caían a la cierra, todavía desgarrándose compulsivamente. Zero nunca se dado cuenta que tan profundo el poder de los sangrepura podía ser. Ya podía entender porqué Kaname había estando tan confundido en el principio, cuando Zero tenía las agallas de mostrar los colmillos al sangre pura y desafiarlo.

"Kaname, por favor..." Zero murmuró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos vampiros con un gesto compasivo. Los odiaba por lo que habían hecho, pero no soportaba ver esto. Definidamente habían sufrido suficiente. "Detenlos..."

Kaname frunció el entrecejo a la vez que miraba a los dos aristócratas. El no sentía que hubieran sufrido ni siquiera cerca de lo que deberían por lo que habían hecho. No merecían vivir.

"Kaname..." Zero repitió, dándose cuenta con un escalofrío que Kaname realmente tenía la intención de dejar que los dos vampiros se mataran a sí mismos. _Eso_, no lo podría soportar. No por su culpa.

Kaname vio aquello en los ojos de Zero y cedió. Con cuidado, juntó lo que quedaba de la ropa del cazador, así como su arma, y alzó a Zero en sus brazos, sujetándolo gentilmente mientras se volteaba a los agonizantes vampiros que gritaban sangrando en el pasto.

"De acuerdo, deténganse," Kaname dijo fríamente y sus cuerpos se soltaron en un aliviado dolor, encogiéndose en agonía en el pasto sanguinolento. Kaname abrazó protectoramente a Zero. "Quiero que sepan que es únicamente por él que he perdonado sus vidas," les dijo. "Yo, creo que son gusanos despreciables que deshonran a toda nuestra raza, pero tienen suerte que Kiriyu sea más indulgente que yo. Le deben sus vidas, no lo olviden."

Kaname empezó a caminar. "Y no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes otra vez," Agregó y desapareció con Zero adentrándose entre los árboles.

Después de eso, Kaname ya no pensó más en los dos aristócratas, su atención enfocada totalmente en Zero. El chico estaba temblando en sus brazos. El hecho de que Zero no estuviese protestando de estar siendo cargado le decía que tan débil y malherido estaba. Kaname inclinó su cabeza, apoyando su mejilla suavemente en la cabeza de Zero.

"Lo siento, Zero," susurró quedamente, su voz quebrada. "Lo lamento tanto... No debí dejar que te fueras... Debí de haber llegado antes..." Su voz estaba entintada de una culposa agonía.

Zero negó débilmente con la cabeza en el pecho de Kaname. Estaba demasiado drenado para pretender que no sentía la infinita calidez y comodidad de los brazos que lo sostenían. "Viniste," apenas si murmuró, una casi-sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Su voz decía que eso había sido suficiente. "No pensé que vendrías a mí de nuevo. Después... de lo que dije..."

Un trueno retumbó y una pequeña llovizna empezaba a caer en las crujientes hojas y el recién cortado pasto.

Los brazos de Kaname apretaron con más fuerza a Zero, su pecho doliendo con tanta fiereza que le costaba trabajo respirar. Se encorvó un poco para proteger con su cuerpo a Zero del clima. "Siempre iré tras de ti," prometió suavemente. "Aunque estoy seguro que algunas veces me odiarás por eso..." Fue su turno de sonreír un poco. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

"¿Qué hay de la fiesta?" Zero murmuró. "Hablarán."

Kaname resopló. "A la mierda con la fiesta y esos snobs de mente cerrada. Que hablen lo que quieran."

Con velocidad vampírica, Kaname había sacado a Zero del parque antes de que la lluvia realmente comenzara a caer. Lo llevó a un penthouse que el sangrepura tenía cerca. No lo había usado en un tiempo, pero era útil cuando tenía negocios que le requerían quedarse en la ciudad, y estaba más cerca que la escuela. Además, necesitaban estar en un lugar privado por el momento.

Kaname llenó el gran Jacuzzi del baño principal con agua caliente y con mucho cuidado despojó a Zero del abrigo y la camisa. La tela se había empezado a pegar a los sangrientos verdugones y el desastre que estaba hecho su hombro, se detuvo cuando Zero involuntariamente gimió de dolor entre dientes.

Quitándose los zapatos, Kaname se metió con todo y ropa a la tina, aún sosteniendo con ternura al cazador y dejando que el agua tibia removiera el lazo pegajoso entre la tela y las heridas para poder quitar la ropa sin causarle dolor a Zero.

El agua tibia se sentía bien en el cuerpo abusado de Zero, aunque ardía y quemaba en sus heridas y rasguños. Su hombro era una profana masa de fuego y tenía heridas ocultas e internas que se estaban haciendo presentes.

Zero resistió el agudo ardor de las lágrimas a la vez que sus heridas traían de vuelta aquellos terribles minutos en el parque. Los ojos crueles y los cuerpos de sus asaltantes, el desamparo y el miedo, el sentir que no valía absolutamente nada... Las gotas saladas escaparon en silencio de la orilla de sus ojos, deslizándose por ambos lados de su rostro. Mantuvo sus párpados cerrados fuertemente; como si eso pudiera negar que esas lágrimas fuesen suyas.

Las manos gentiles de Kaname se movían por debajo del agua a lo largo del cuerpo de Zero, quitando con suavidad la sangre seca de las heridas entrecruzadas en su pecho y usando aquella magia que él poseía para tratar de disminuir el dolor de Zero. No había dolor físico que pudiera compararse con lo que él sentía al ver las lágrimas silenciosas del cazador. Kaname llevó con cuidado la cabeza de Zero hacia su hombro, sus mejillas presionando levemente las de Zero.

Zero sintió al sangrepura temblar y cómo algo cálido, que no era el agua de la tina, caía sobre su hombro. Kaname estaba llorando también.

La mano de Zero salió débilmente del agua, acariciando la mejilla de Kaname, consolándolo. Kaname sonrió levemente. Irónico que Zero estaba tratando de confortarlo a _él_, pero tan típico de la naturaleza del chico.

"Hey... sabes... tu ropa ya nunca va ser lo mismo..." Zero murmurando, disfrazando el dolor con sarcasmo como siempre lo hacía.

Kaname se acercó y apretó la mano de Zero. "Compraré nuevas, Zero..." su garganta estaba dolorosamente cerrada. Suavemente, dirigió la cara de Zero hacia el interior de su cuello.

"Ahora, bebe..." Kaname murmuró. "Todo va a estar bien," prometió. Kaname sabía que Zero había estado esperando, a pesar de su doloroso anhelo de sangre y de lo grave de sus heridas. Estaba esperando hasta que estuviesen en un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde no pusiera el aroma de la sangre de Kaname en el aire con otros vampiros cerca.

Zero no esperó una segunda invitación. Estaba muriendo de hambre en un mundo de dolor y sabía que lo que estaba ofreciendo Kaname ayudaría. Famélico, pero con la fuerza de un gatito a medio morir, mordió el cuello de Kaname, succionando la sangre tan deseada de las venas de su amante.

Kaname suspiró suavemente de satisfacción y placer ante la sensación de la boca de Zero en su cuello. Le dolía sentir lo débil que succionaba Zero, pero sabía que ya estaba siendo de ayuda. Sus dedos acariciaban el cabello mojado de Zero.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Zero murmuró sumergido en el cuello de Kaname, en medio de lentos sorbos.

"No pude aguantar estar más en la fiesta. Fui a buscarte. Pensé que ya tenía tiempo que te habrías ido, pero que quizás seguías en el parque. Luego... Sentí que algo estaba terriblemente mal..." Kaname susurró. Sus dedos se fueron de forma inconsciente a su garganta, y Zero supo que se refería que lo había sentido en su lazo de sangre. No hay palabras para describir el horror y la urgencia que lo habían inundado mientras buscaba desesperadamente el rastro de Zero en el parque y entonces... olió la sangre y oyó el horrible, paralizador sonido de un grito distante. La escena que encontró... lo perseguiría en pesadillas en los años venideros. Tan cerca. Tan cerca había estado de perder a Zero, y el cazador habría sufrido tanta crueldad...

"Lo siento..." repitió de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza junto a la de Zero.

"No fue _tu_ culpa." Zero le aseguró después de un momento, tomándose un descanso y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaname. No quería drenarlo demasiado. Ya se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mejor. "Yo fui el estúpido que se dejó sorprender. Estaban acosando a una chica. Les dije que pararan y no lo tomaron tan bien que digamos," explicó inquieto.

Kaname se agachó, suavemente lamiendo y besando el hombro lastimado de Zero, apresurando a la fea herida a que sanara. Había sido causada por la propia pistola anti-vampiros del cazador así que no había duda que tardaría en sanar, pero al menos Kaname podría alejar un poco el dolor. "Debiste de haberme dejado asesinarlos," Kaname murmuró contra la piel de Zero. "Se lo merecían."

Zero sonrío suavemente, dio un pequeño respingo para acomodarse y darle un mejor acceso a Kaname a la herida. El toque del sangrepura estaba quitando el dolor considerablemente. Sus dedos entrelazados en el grueso y rizado cabello de Kaname. Simplemente se decidió a disfrutar la cercanía del sangrepura y la tranquilidad y calidez que su toque le daba, remplazando los horribles recuerdos recientes.

"Tal vez," susurró. "Pero no quería ver que lo hicieras, no por mí," Admitió. "Eres mejor que ellos." Los dedos de Zero apretaron con más fuerza los cabellos oscuros de Kaname.

"Ellos dijeron... que eso era lo único para lo que servía," Admitió débilmente. No sabía por qué estaba confesando aquello, pero el dolor en su pecho era demasiado para mantenerlo adentro. Zero tragó seco.

Kaname alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a Zero, sus ojos ardiendo de cuanto difería de aquella opinión estúpida. "Aún más razón para me dejaras matarlos entonces," dijo pesadamente. "Esa es una horrible, horrible mentira."

Zero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Lo sé." Pero se sentía bien oír a Kaname decirlo. "Lamento haber sido un imbécil antes."

Kaname sonrió y se inclinó para darle un suave beso. Era tan inusual oír a Zero disculparse como lo era de él mismo. El chico todavía no estaba coherente, pero dadas las circunstancias, Kaname estaba más que dispuesto a corresponderle

"No fuiste un imbécil. _Ryo_ fue un imbécil, y yo fui un imbécil por no haber sido más considerado. Pero Zero..." Kaname suspiró. "Realmente no quise dar a entender que eras mi esclavo cuando estaba hablando con Shoji. Debes de entender, Shoji es un viejo vicioso y una sandijuela con una debilidad por los chicos bonitos. Te estaba viendo. Esos dos _gusanos_ en el parque no son los únicos de esa calaña. Hay muchos aristócratas que sienten que es su _derecho_," La voz se Kaname se tensó en controlada rabia. "Tomar lo que quieran de aquellos de..." se detuvo, de pronto no sabiendo cómo decirlo sin insultar a Zero.

"¿Menor rango?" Zero dijo en un murmuro seco. Estaba muy, _muy_ consciente de ese sentimiento en ese momento.

Kaname asintió con un gesto triste. "Sí. No es correcto, pero así es como son las cosas." Puso su mano en la mejilla de Zero con ternura, una angustiada sed de proteger ardiendo en sus ojos oscuros. "Sé que te puedes cuidar solo Zero. Pero no podía soportar el pensamiento de que él intentara tocarte. Así que, sí, le dije que eras mío. Porque sabía que no se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima si sabía que estabas bajo mi protección," Kaname susurró quedamente. "Discúlpame si pensaste que significaba algo más."

Zero se inclinó con cuidado para capturar otro suave y cálido beso en forma de respuesta. Sí, ahora entendía. Eso no significaba que ya no actuaría tan agresivamente la próxima vez que Kaname se refiriera de esa forma acerca de él, o especialmente si _otra_ persona lo hacía. Pero por este momento... no se sentía tan mal que Kaname lo llamara suyo.

Kaname deslizó su brazo bajo los hombros de Zero, sosteniéndolo con mucho cuidado, mientras besaba al cazador, acariciando los labios cortados y lastimados con la más inmensa ternura.

Afuera, la lluvia salpicaba las ventanas, truenos retumbaban y relámpagos caían con la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. Pero adentro, era confortable y cálido, y a salvo.

FIN


End file.
